civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Industrial Era (Civ5)
The Industrial Era is an era that is based on the Industrial Revolution. It is the fifth era in the game. Quotes Game Info The Industrial Era represents a turning point in the game for various reasons. First, the scientific momentum that the earlier development of Education has produced finally matures, resulting in the big technological leap known as "industrialization." Besides the development of several very useful buildings, this leap is best represented by the revealing of three new strategic resources: Coal, Oil and Aluminum. At the same time, the parallel development of culture results in a renewed interest in the past of civilizations, revealing another, non-strategic resource: Antiquity Sites. All of these novelties will spark another burst of expansion, as everyone tries to get access to these vital new resources. Industrialization also brings the gradual social development to the threshold of modernity, and requires that your civilization adopts an Ideology. This will shape the rest of the game for you, becoming a major influence on your way to victory. On the military front, the development of Artillery brings a new era of siege warfare, allowing attacking armies to level city defenses from afar. Guns gradually invade all aspects of combat, replacing melee weapons and armor. Buildings *Broadcast Tower (vanilla) *Museum ( , ) *Police Station ( , ) *Factory *Hospital *Military Base *Public School *Stock Exchange Units *Anti-Aircraft Gun (vanilla) *Anti-Tank Gun (vanilla) *Infantry (vanilla) *Foreign Legion (France only in vanilla and Gods & Kings; available to all civs with Volunteer Army tenet of the Freedom ideology in Brave New World) *Tank (vanilla) *Panzer (vanilla, Germany only) *Fighter (vanilla) *Zero (vanilla, Japan only) *Carrier (vanilla) *Destroyer (vanilla) *Battleship (vanilla) *Submarine (vanilla) *Gatling Gun ( , ) *Rifleman ( , ) *Carolean ( , , Sweden only) *Mehal Sefari ( , , Ethiopia only) *Norwegian Ski Infantry ( , , Denmark only) *Cavalry ( , ) *Berber Cavalry ( , , Morocco only) *Comanche Riders ( , , Shoshone only) *Cossack ( , , Russia only) *Hussar ( , , Austria only) *Artillery *Ironclad Technologies *Archaeology ( , ) *Industrialization ( , ) *Fertilizer ( , ) *Rifling ( , ) *Military science ( , ) *Scientific theory ( , ) *Biology *Dynamite *Electricity *Refrigeration *Combustion (vanilla) *Flight (vanilla) *Radio (vanilla) *Railroad (vanilla) *Replaceable Parts (vanilla) *Steam Power *Telegraph (vanilla) Other Properties The Order and Autocracy social policy trees are unlocked. In Civilization V: Gods & Kings, the Freedom social policy tree is also unlocked. (In Civilization V: Brave New World, all three of these trees have become ideologies and are not immediately available at the start of this era.) When starting a game in the Industrial Era, you receive three Settlers, two Workers, five Riflemen, 400 Culture, and 100 Gold. Venice gets two Merchants of Venice instead of the two extra Settlers. When a city is founded it begins with 3 Population and contains a , , , , , , , , and (if on the coast) . Category:Eras (Civ5)